stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
The raping of Wiz Prime * muss geändert werden
General Information The raping of Wiz Prime occured in 2256 A.R. and lasted nearly four months. The place of action was the Wiz system in the Axis Order outer rim, especially the colony Wiz Prime. The Axis Order started colonization efforts on Wiz Prime in 2241 A.R. because of its high amount of minerals. Being located in a remote part of the galaxy, the Axis Order leadership did not see any threat in the surrounding area and only armed the systems starbase with two light and outdated defense plattforms to fight of any space pirates that might enter the system. However, the Axis Order was unaware that a nearby system contained a wormhole. In early 2256 the Björn Buhl raiding fleet Raiders of the red Cart under command of Chief Raider Woyzeck emerged through the wormhole and attacked the Wiz system. The unprepared and underequipped soldiers did not stand a chance against the fury of the Björn Buhl fleet. After plundering the strabase, the Raiders of the red Cart proceeded to raid Wiz Prime. The Wiz Prime defense garnison did all they could to protect the civilians, but tens of thousands were either killed or abducted and sold into slavery. After four months the raidings stopped, with the Björn Buhl Fleet retourning into their home territory. The Axis Fleet that arrived two months later meet a planet in ruins and agony. Rebuilding efforts started immediatly, but the aftermath of the raping can still be seen today. Aftermath As a reaction to the raping of Wiz Prime, the Axis Order bacame painfully aware of the dangers that Wormholes possesed. This lead Axis physicists to a new focus in the field of wormholes, jumpdrives and interdimensional travel. Also, the pacifist fraction drastically lost popularity within Axis society and the militarist faction in the Axis Parliament gained even more influence, leading to further militarisation of the Axis Order, now on all fronts. Increased budget for defensive stations as well as a plan to create mutiple small border defense fleets was introduced. As for Björn Buhls Deutsch Kurs, this raid was nothing more than simple routine. They were unaware of the militarisation they have caused. The fact that High Pristess Zesta now considered them a direct threat towards the Axis Order did not bother them. This was until the Axis Order began the 10 point plan in 2265 as an act of revenge for the raping. The 10 Point Plan The 10 point plan was a highly controversial and risky, but nevertheless succesfull plan to eliminate Woyzeck, destroy the Buhl fleet and take revenge for the raping. Admiral Darwin Steelslayer was the mastermind behind it and, with the blessings of the High Priestes, pulled it of while the parliament was still debating about whether or not to approve this extremly risky manouver. The new Corvettes EWAD developed with the help of the Niklas Jendrik Wagner Library played a crucial part in this plan. They were supposed to attack and occupy ten Björn Buhl Starsystems (hence the name 10 point plan) while the main fleet was waiting for the arrival of the superior Buhl fleet. After they would enter battle, the Corvettes would Jump from their occupied systems to the fight and cut of Woyzeck, turning the tides of the battle. Because of the immense negative effects ships suffer immideatly after a jump, especially with the jump drive being in such early development, many feared that the plan would fail and lead to the destruction of the entire Axis Armada. And indeed, the Corvettes fighting abilities suffered greatly after the jump, but the element of surprise still shocked the Buhl fleet. In this confusion, a one man Bomber of the Axis Order managed to destroy the Bridge of A21, the Buhl flagship, and kill Woyzeck. Their fleet was now copletely leaderless and in panic, giving the Axis Order enough time to completely wipe them out. Especially the Corvettes had to mourn many losses after the battle, but this victory was still enormous. Buhl was forced to surrender and pay huge sums for the rebuilding of the Axis Order. This did not only help the Axis Order recover from the loss of Wiz Prime and rebuild their fleet, but also further fueled their wars and rivalries. After nearly falling behind the Bench Press Empire, this victory significantly increased their might and influence in the galaxy. However, this in turn lead Botho, a former lieutenant under Woyzeck, to pledge revenge towards the Axis Order for killing his idol and ridiculing his people. A decade long conflict between the Axis Order and Björn Buhls Deutschkurs was born.